The Eight Guardians
by TRikiD
Summary: After the night of the raid, the guardians take immediate action to try and protect the realms. But when a grave loss strikes them, they must band together with four more guardians, who will unlock the key to saving the world and defeating the darkness. But not only will the guardians discover their destinies, but love as well.


The Eight Guardians

Chapter 1 - Night of the Raid

The dim torch lights were the only things keeping the eggs of the next generation from being engulfed in the darkness and cold of the night. The temple's hatchery was filled with the eggs, containing the warriors next in line to protect the realms.

Ignitus, the fire guardian, soon walked into the hatchery with his head hung low with worry about the eggs and their future; the red dragon then walked up to the most obvious and highest placed egg in the whole room.

A purple egg was comfortably perched upon a high pedestal, displaying its shimmering purple colors and patterns, due to the torch lights. Ignitus walked up the stairs to the pedestal to get a better look of the rare egg.

This egg was the center of all attention due to the destiny it was given the moment it was laid. Every ten generations or so, a Purple Dragon is born, and the hatchling is then burdened with the fate of the world, along with powers it will be able to wield, unlike any other dragon.

"Stop worrying, Ignitus. The others are already patrolling the temple, it's COMPLETELY safe," came a soft, feminine voice. Ignitus turned and smiled at one of the guardians, a female dragon with a slim but strong build, and sparkling bronze scales with a silvery underbelly and horns that curved back and upwards like a v-shape.

She was a rare dragon, a dragon who could control metal, and given her unique powers, she was dubbed to be the Guardian of Metal at the temple.

"I wish it were that easy to calm my nerves, Chroma…but I just can't shake the disturbing suspicion that something, anything, could go wrong at any moment," Ignitus sadly protested.

"Oh, Ignitus, every first-time father feels that way. The Purple Dragon will not only live to exceed in its powers, but it will also live to see your face," Chroma reassured with a nod, and she and Ignitus looked down at the egg with smiles.

It was true that Ignitus was going to be a father soon, and that he helped bore the very egg that would turn out to be the Purple Dragon of legend, and even though Chroma was not the mother, or Ignitus' mate for that matter, she was always by his side to prepare him for parenthood, as he was one of the only two guardians about to become a parent.

But at that thought, Ignitus' smile turned to a frown, as his head hung low.

"If only SHE were here to see this," Ignitus sighed, nearly feeling a tear roll down his cheek.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened to Kindle, Ignitus…you couldn't have stopped that golem…and I'm sure that as she's looking down on you AND your child right now, she still loves you with all her heart," Chroma protested firmly and placed a reassuring paw on the red dragon's shoulder.

"I know she does, Chroma, and I still love how…now, how is Cyril's egg doing?" Ignitus asked with a smirk while turning almost all the way around, and he squinted to focus on a particular dark purple egg on the other side of the hatchery.

Ignites wasn't the only one with an egg of his own, for Cyril, the Ice Guardian, was also about to be a first-time father.

"Cyril couldn't stand to watch the egg, so he asked me—which is why I'm here; otherwise, I'd be patrolling the area outside right now," Chroma replied with a chuckle, but she then frowned and sighed, "poor Cyril…he fell in love with a beautiful dragoness…and then she left as soon as their egg was laid, and all for another ice dragon that she's never even met. What kind of mother does that?"

"Yes, Cyril's relationship was an icy one—if you'll pardon the pun—but at least he's still able to have a chance at a family," Ignitus pointed out grimly, but then he looked at Chroma with a smirk, "what about you, Chroma? Don't you have someone special in your life as well?"

"W-why would you want to know about that, Nosey?" Chroma asked with a blush, her thoughts slowly drifting to a certain Lightning Guardian friend of theirs.

And speak of the devil…

"Ignitus, Chroma, there isn't a moment to waste! We need to evacuate the temple IMMEDIATELY!" Volteer shouted as he came sprinting into the hatchery, instantly worrying the two said dragons.

"Why? What's wrong, Volteer?" Chroma asked with concern.

"I've spotted a troop of apes quickly approaching the facility! We need to save the eggs!" Volteer replied rapidly.

But at that very moment, the entire temple suddenly started to shake and rumple, debris was falling and nearly crushed a few eggs.

"Get the purple egg! We must protect it at all costs!" Chroma shouted over the rumbling.

"The Purple Dragon is NOT the only one at stake here!" Cyril growled angrily when he suddenly ran into the hatchery, and he immediately pulled the dark purple egg that contained his child from its place in the nest and pulled it close to his chest.

"Our duty is protect EVERY egg!" Ignitus gave a warning growl when he suddenly pulled the Purple Dragon's egg from its pedestal, and before the other guardians knew it, the Fire Guardian flew out of the temple.

"Ignitus is right! Prepare for battle!" Terrador demanded when he came into the hatchery right after the said red dragon left. The other guardians immediately followed the Earth Guardian's orders, and prepared for battle when the apes suddenly crashed into the hatchery.

And the majority of the apes didn't even aim to overthrow the dragons, but rather aimed to destroy the eggs above all else. But the guardians weren't going to let them get to any of the precious eggs so easily.

Each of them either lunged at the apes with all the strength in their horns, or they used their elemental powers push back or kill them.

Terrador was the strongest, so he merely had to swing his tail to keep the apes back. Cyril wasn't one for brawn, and it wasn't easy to perform melee attacks when you're holding a delicate egg either, so he had to paralyze the enemy with his freezing breath. And Volteer greatly relied on his elemental powers over his own body strength as well, as he shot many streams of lightning to char the apes where they stood.

But Chroma was a combination of both brawn and element when it came to fighting; she was as strong as metal, so she had no problem with beating the apes back with her tail, stabbing them with her horns, or charging at them at full speed. And even though she didn't have a 'breath' like the other guardians, her metal powers went to work whenever she touched the enemy, as they slowly became paralyzed when they were coated in metal, freezing them like statues.

And when they were immobilized, Chroma would charge at them again and break them into small metal blades.

But unfortunately, even with all of the combined powers of the four guardians, the apes just wouldn't stop coming, and it wasn't long before they overthrew each guardian, one by one, by piling on them like dogs.

And when the dragons were immobilized or distracted with fighting, the remaining apes finally went to smash the eggs. They grabbed them, threw them on the ground, stomped on them, crushed them in their hands, threw them against the walls; each action resulted in another innocent life being ended before it was even given a chance to hatch.

And with each little life in the egg lost, each ounce of hope was quickly draining from the guardians, as they failed to protect them.

"No! Stop! Let go of it, it's mine!" Cyril begged when an ape suddenly started pulling at the egg in his arms, and he pulled with all his might to keep it close. But try as he might, Cyril wasn't able to keep the game of tug-o'-war going much longer when another wave of apes suddenly dove onto him, causing him to let go of the egg…his child.

But after the ape finally had the egg to himself, he never destroyed it like the rest of the eggs, but rather pulled it close and ran out of the hatchery with the egg still intact.

Despite being a girl, Chroma was still able to hold her own, even with hundreds of pounds of ape continuously piling onto her, but she knew she couldn't hold on for much longer.

But when Chroma thrashed her head and tossed an ape against the wall, she gasped in horror when she saw Volteer suddenly get slashed at the throat by an ape wielding a giant sword, and the yellow dragon collapsed to the floor in pain, as his blood spilled out into the red puddle.

And seeing the one she secretly loved injured did it for Chroma. The said bronze and silver dragoness growled and glared daggers at the apes, as she suddenly tapped into unknown amounts of strength, and she easily tossed the apes off of her body. But she wasn't going to stop there; she was going to make sure they were punished for what they did to Volteer.

Chroma closed her eyes, dug her claws into the dirt, focused her strength on her metal powers, and she curled into a ball to release the most powerful weapon she had: a Metal Fury.

The hatchery was suddenly exploded with an aura of sparkling bronze, but the only things affected by the fury were the apes, as those who weren't fortunate enough to escape the temple in time were engulfed in metal coats in the blink of an eye. And soon, the metal started applying intense amounts of pressure on the trapped apes, and eventually crushing them like grapes.

As Chroma recovered from the sudden drainage of her powers, the other guardians picked themselves up off the ground, except for Volteer, who still lay on the floor, bleeding from his neck. And it wasn't long before Chroma rushed to his aid.

"Volteer? Volteer, please, wake up. You're going to be ok, just please, get up," Chroma begged, nearly on the verge of tears, as she picked up Volteer's head in her paws in an attempt to awake him…but all she got were haggish coughs that spattered more blood on the floor from the electric dragon's mouth.

* * *

After that night, that horrible night of the raid, everything changed for the guardians; the temple was left in shambles, even though the guardians tried their best to clean it up and still stayed, for it was the only place they called home; Ignitus never returned after he went to take to Purple Dragon's egg to hide it, as if he just disappeared; Volteer remained unconscious for a few days from the pain of the wound, even though Cyril did the best he could to heal his neck with his ice powers. And Cyril seemed to be the most troubled after what happened, and not really because of what happened to Ignitus or the other eggs, but he was more concerned of what became of his egg.

He never saw the apes smash it, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't have after they left the temple. That egg was the only family Cyril had, and now there was a good chance that he was truly alone again.

"Cyril, I can't possible imagine how you must be feeling right now, but now is not the time to grieve. The fate of the world is at stake, and we need to take action," Terrador growled, finally pulling the Ice Guardian out of his thoughts, as he had ignored the conversation between Chroma and Terrador in the room of the Pool of Visions…which was also the room which was one the hatchery.

But they weren't the only ones in that room, as Volteer was curled up in the corner, sleeping through his recovery. And when Chroma once again looked at the dragon she loved, she couldn't agree more with Terrador.

"Terrador's right. Vengeance is a horrible thing to support—but you might want to consider making an exception for it for what the Dark Armies have done," Chroma confirmed while nodding her head.

"What EVER it takes to make sure those apes suffer for taking my only family away from me…" Cyril growled, revealing a side of him that's never been seen before by the other guardians.

* * *

 **Yeah, so...this is my first Legend of Spyro fanfic, so please don't be hating on it.**

 **Also, yeah, there are obviously going to be some interesting family ties in this story. For one: this is an AU(obviously). Two: little fun fact about the Legend of Spyro franchise was that the creators of the games mentioned that Ignitus was actually going to be Spyro's biological father...but due to budget and lack of time, they couldn't make that happen. But wouldn't that have been cool?**

 **And yes, the dark purple egg that Cyril claim's to be his IS in fact Cynder, and for a very good reason. I do have a theory that Cyril may actually be Cynder's father. Don't believe me? Well, for one, both their names begin with "Cy." Ice and wind may not be exactly the same elements, but they both have a lot to do with the wind, right? If you notice, Cynder's eyes are green, just like Cyril's. And that's not the only physical similarity I've noticed; I've also noticed that like Cyril, Cynder has a dark purple-ish-pink under belly.**

 **But that's just my theory.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
